


Stuck on you

by jadehqknb



Series: Sportsfest Fills 2019 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Family, cuteness, terushima love stickers can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Stickers are his favorite so of course, Terushima is going to share them with his favorite person... and his favorite person's siblings.





	Stuck on you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Here's your sticker

Ever since he was a child, Terushima has loved stickers. Well, he started out loving markers, specifically for drawing on his skin; apparently, he was always destined to be a tattoo addict. However, his mother was less than thrilled at the mess the ink made not only his skin but his clothes because inevitably they would bleed and stain.

Not to mention, there was the threat of “ink poisoning” which is so ironic considering he’ll have it embedded in his skin once he’s finally saved up enough.  
  
But back to the stickers. Since using markers became forbidden, Terushima moved on to using stickers. His friends made fun of him at first, but he didn’t care. While their art hung on a wall at home only to be seen by their parents or potentially ruined by siblings, his was with him wherever he went.   
  
Even after he stopped wearing them on his skin, Terushima would find himself sticking them on almost anything; notebooks, wrapped around his pens, even on his backpack when he found ones with strong enough adhesive.

He didn’t give them away easily, either. If someone received a card with a sticker from Terushima, at least from his personal collection (a strangely endearing and rather innocent practice for someone who came to be known for his provocative nature), it was a  _big deal_.  
  
So even if it is to him, it’s no surprise to Terushima's friends (at least it wouldn't be if they knew about it) when Daichi receives his confession letter in an envelope decorated with chibi crow stickers and signed not only with Terushima’s name but a winky face sticker.  
  
He’s at home when he opens it, not even aware of its existence until he’d pulled his books out. As he works to decipher the scraggly handwriting, his little sister exclaims, “Where did you get these, nii-san?”   
  
Daichi looks up to find her waving the envelope around and his ears start to turn red. “Uh, from a friend,” he says hastily, not sure why he’s so embarrassed. Well, he knows why, but she doesn’t know any better.  
  
“Awww, they’re sooo cute!”  
  
Chuckling, Daichi says, “You can have them if you want.”  
  
“Really?” She beams, rushing forward to give a hug before dashing out towards her room, proclaiming plans to frame the birbs.  
  
Daichi goes back to reading the letter, attention focused on deciding what his answer will be to Terushima, his cheeks pink.  
  
It’s weeks later and Terushima, now his boyfriend, is coming to dinner. Daichi looks calm but inside he’s quivering. It’s not that he’s ashamed of Terushima, far from it. He’s exceptionally proud of the strides he’s made as a player and as a captain; both he attributes to Daichi’s influence which just makes the older male blush. It’s just Terushima is a bit… wild all things considered and Daichi is not. So he’s unsure what his family will make of him. Oh well, he can only hope for the best, knowing at the end of the day, no matter what they think, he knows what he thinks about and how he feels for Terushima and that won’t change.  
  
He’s on time, bowing to his parents then smiling brightly as Daichi introduces him.  
  
Then come his siblings.   
  
“You’re nii-san's boyfriend?” his sister asks, eyes wide.  
  
“Yep, and you must be his adorable little sister. I’ve heard lots about you,” Terushima says, his voice warm and his eyes kind.  
  
Daichi thinks she looks a little smitten and it makes him chuckle. His little brother says hello before asking if Terushima likes video games. “Uh huh, I’m good, too. You want to play after dinner?”  
  
He receives an enthusiastic agreement before Daichi’s mother calls that it’s time to eat. Dinner is a pleasurable experience and Daichi is surprised to note that Terushima removed his tongue ring for the evening.  
  
“Is that ok?” he asks quietly when they have a brief moment to themselves in the kitchen doing dishes. “You don’t have to do that,” he adds nodding towards the dish in Terushima’s hands that he’s drying. “You’re our guest.”  
  
“I’d like to think of myself as part of the family,” Terushima teases with a grin making Daichi blush. “And as long as I put it back in first thing tomorrow it’s fine.” His smile turns devilish. “Why, disappointed I won’t be able to kiss you with it tonight?”  
  
Daichi flushes darker and Terushima laughs. “God, you’re so friggin’ cute, how are you older than me?”  
  
“Shut up,” Daichi grumbles, flicking water at him.  
  
Terushima just laughs and splashes him back. Before they can really get into a proper water fight, Daichi’s brother is tugging at Terushima’s shirt. “You said we could play video games after dinner!”  
  
“Ok, ok. Can you handle the rest?” Terushima asks, mouthing ‘babe’ at the end of his question.  
  
Daichi rolls his eyes, hip checking his boyfriend. “Get outta my face, you delinquent.”  
  
Terushima chuckles, heading upstairs with Daichi’s brother to the room he shares with his twin.   
That’s where Daichi finds them ten minutes later, enthralled in a racing game and he takes a seat next to Terushima to watch. At the end of their race, Terushima turns to him. “Not a sticker fan?” he asks.  
  
Daichi doesn’t understand until Terushima nods to where Daichi’s sister has pinned his confession letter envelope to her corkboard. Daichi looks back to his boyfriend, brows furrowed. “I didn’t really think about it… does it bother you that I gave it to her?”  
  
Terushima shrugs. “It’s just… kind of a thing for me. I guess I should have told you but I didn’t want you to think I was lame.”  
  
Daichi smiles, flicking his forehead. “I already know your lameness level.”  
  
His boyfriend pouts and Daichi wants to kiss it away but he won’t in front of his siblings. Instead, he calls his sister over and sits her on his knee. “So, apparently Terushima is sad because I gave away the birbs he sent me. Would you mind if I took them back? I can get you more.”   
  
Before she can answer, Terushima puts in, “I’ll give you ones especially for you.”  
  
There’s a beat of silence and then she nods. Daichi thanks her as she unpins and hands him the envelope.  
  
The rest of the evening passes quickly and soon enough it’s time to say goodnight which Terushima does to Daichi’s family, thanking them for their hospitality. Daichi walks him to the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. “I’m really sorry about the envelope, I don’t usually keep them.”  
  
Terushima leans forward, kissing his cheek. It’s chaste and sweet but butterflies still swoop in Daichi’s stomach. “It’s fine, babe. I wasn’t going to say anything but—”  
  
Daichi cuts him off with a soft touch to his cheek. “I want to know this stuff about you and I can only do that if you tell me.” It’s his turn to lean in, pressing a light kiss to the corner of Terushima’s mouth. “Thanks for everything tonight, you were a big hit, especially with my brother and sister.”  
  
Terushima shrugs, trying for nonchalance but Daichi doesn’t miss the blush on his face. “Kids love me.”  
  
Daichi chuckles then kisses him again, properly this time, and squeezes his hand. “Goodnight, text me when you get home.”  
  
A few days later, Daichi’s sister rushes into his room, another envelope in her hand but this time it’s addressed to her. “Nii-san! Terushima-kun sent me a letter. Look!” She waves it around so much Daichi has to grab her hand to halt the motion. Their address (so that’s why he’d wanted it) is written out using stickers, the perimeter covered with pretty hearts and stars.  
  
The letter is short and sweet:  
  
**Here’s your sticker replacement, with extra for being so nice! I hope you enjoy the hummingbirds and butterflies. They’re cute, but not as cute as you!**  
  
“I really like him!” she says happily hugging the letter to her chest.  
  
_So I do_ , Daichi thinks, his heart warm and his smile soft. 


End file.
